This invention relates to a storage and buoyancy device for a small watercraft and more particularly to an improved arrangement for storing articles in a small watercraft and also for improving the buoyancy of such a watercraft as well as affording a means whereby the watercraft buoyancy chamber can be flooded so as to assist in reentry.
There is a class of small watercraft that is increasing in popularity. This type of watercraft is propelled by a jet propulsion unit and thus offers great versatility. Although this type of watercraft has great versatility because of its small size, its use for certain purposes such as fishing have been quite limited. For example, although such watercraft are highly adaptable as fishing boats, the type watercraft previously proposed have not afforded any area wherein fishing paraphernalia such as fishing poles or other articles may be carried.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved hull construction for a small watercraft wherein a storage capacity is provided for bulky objects.
The hulls for these small watercraft also, because of their compact nature, may not be sufficiently buoyant so as to afford the desired degree of stability. It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for increasing the buoyancy of the hull of a small watercraft.
Although it is desirable that the hull have a high degree of buoyancy for stability purposes, frequently the rider may wish to enter the body of water in which the watercraft is operating from the watercraft. Of course, therefore, it is also necessary for the ride to be able to re-enter the watercraft. If the hull has too much buoyancy it can be very difficult for the rider to re-enter the watercraft. Therefore, it is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved buoyancy device for a small watercraft wherein the buoyancy can also be changed so as to decrease the buoyancy and make it easier for a rider to re-enter the watercraft.